f1fandomcom-20200222-history
The Formula 1 Wiki:Project Flags/Countries
This is a country-by-country list of flags that may be/will be/are required on the F1 Wiki for complete accuracy. It is meant to complement the list on the project page. Since motor racing only started in 1887 (or 1894, if one insists on the racing aspect of motor racing) flags from before 1887 will not be included. Africa Angola * Country data Morocco * Country data South Africa * Country data Tanzania * Country data Uganda * Country data Zimbabwe * Country data: Zimbabwe, Rhodesia, Rhodesia and Nyasaland Asia Bahrain * Country data China * Country data Hong Kong * Country data India * Country data Indonesia * Country data Israel * Country data Japan * Country data Malaysia * Country data Philippines * Country data Qatar * Country data Singapore * Country data South Korea * Country data Thailand * Country data United Arab Emirates * Country data Europe Austria * Country data Belgium * Country data Bosnia-Herzegovina * Declared independence from Yugoslavia on 3 March 1992. Croatia * Country data Czech Republic * Country data Denmark * Country data Estonia * Country data Finland * Country data France * Country data Germany * Country data: Germany, East Germany, West Germany Hungary * Country data Ireland * Country data Italy * Country data Abruzzo * Country data Liechtenstein * Country data Luxembourg * Country data Macedonia * Declared independence from Yugoslavia on 25 September 1991. Monaco * Country data Montenegro * Declared independence from Serbia on 3 June 2006. Netherlands * Country data Poland * Country data Portugal * Country data Romania * Country data San Marino * Country data Serbia * The Federal Republic of Yugoslavia became Serbia and Montenegro in 2003. * On 3 June 2006, Montenegro split from the union. Slovakia * Country data Slovenia * Country data Spain * Country data Note: * The various sides of the armies of the Spanish Civil War had different flags, and the Nationalists (who won the war) degreed a flag in 1936, then altered in 1938; the war against the incumbent Republicans officially ended on 1 April 1939. Since stating a specific flag during this time period is difficult, it is simpler to upload the second Nationalist flag and to start using that flag on-wiki from its adoption, using the then Republican flag. Sweden * Country data Switzerland * Country data United Kingdom (Great Britain) * Country data North America Canada * Country data Mexico * Country data United States of America * Country data * Flag changes on 4 July each year Dallas * Country data Detroit * Country data Las Vegas * Country data Long Beach * Country data Oceania Australia * Country data New Zealand * Country data South America Argentina * Country data Brazil * Country data Chile * Country data Colombia * Country data Paraguay * Country data Uruguay * Country data Venezuela * Country data Transcontinental countries Azerbaijan * Country data Russia * Country data Turkey * Country data Organisations European Union * Country data Pacific Community * Country data Former countries not included above Austria-Hungary Czechoslovakia Soviet Union Yugoslavia * Croatia and Slovenia declared independence on 25 June 1991. * Macedonia declared independence on 25 September 1991. * Bosnia-Herzegovina declared independence on 3 March 1992. * The Federal Republic of Yugoslavia become Serbia and Montenegro in 2003. Notes